<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together At Home by Kairousels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794261">Together At Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels'>Kairousels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat: Countdown to Halloween 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Genderbending, Married Couple, PWP, Pegging, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, fem chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has a really convincing pout and Chanyeol can never resist him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat: Countdown to Halloween 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together At Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for #sEXOtober2020!</p><p>Day 1: Shower/Bath Sex | Hate Sex | Lactation Kink | Role Reversal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol watches as Jongin turns on the shower, admiring his lean, naked form as he tests the temperature of the water.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol tries to keep her face passive when her eyes trail down Jongin’s back and ass, gulping a little. She glances at the mirror for a moment, already feeling herself smile at how ridiculous she looks.</p><p> </p><p>Her long hair cascades down her shoulders over her perky breasts. Her nipples are a little swollen from Jongin sucking on them and rolling them between his thin fingers just a few moments ago. He made her come rather quickly as he always does, but gave her his signature pout as soon as she came down from her high. He hadn’t even removed his fingers from inside Chanyeol before he gave her the puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how Chanyeol finds herself in front of the mirror with a dildo strapped to her hips. She eyes it in the mirror before looking down at it and giggling, poking it and making it bounce. She does it again, hearing Jongin sigh beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you stop playing with it?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol grins, looking at Jongin. “It’s like another limb, watch.”</p><p> </p><p>She wiggles her hips, making the dildo move side to side. Jongin’s pout just intensifies.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Look we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Jongin says, avoiding eye contact. Chanyeol watches him curl in on himself a little, seeing a bright pink flush staining his cheeks. He looks ashamed and Chanyeol is immediately stressing over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Nini, hey.” She smiles at him and cups his cheek when he looks up at her hesitantly. “I want to. I promise. I’m excited to make you feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin turns shy then, and his eyes no longer show the same embarrassed glint as before. Instead, they sparkle with all the love and trust in the world. His hand rests on Chanyeol’s waist, his touch warm against her skin as his thumb rubs circles on her tummy. “You always make me feel good, Noona.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol softens, leaning down a little to kiss Jongin shortly. They both smile when they break apart, and Jongin gives her an excited look and takes her hand. He leads her into the shower, and she steps in with him. She glances down at his ass again when he bends over a little to adjust the warmth of the spray, warmth curling in her gut at the sight of lube glistening between his cheeks. Her fingers are still slick with lube from her fingering him open after him pouting at her to touch him next. It makes her shiver remembering how much Jongin trembled and tightened around her fingers as she hovered over him.</p><p> </p><p>In all the years they have been together, Jongin had never once mentioned being into <em> anything </em> like this. They’ve been a couple for four years now, and married for about three months of that. It took them getting married and knowing Chanyeol can’t easily dump his ass and leave him for Jongin to open up about wanting to try something new.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol still remembers when Jongin had shakily sat her down one day after eating dinner in their brand new apartment. He was speaking so quickly, avoiding eye contact because he was utterly ashamed and embarrassed. Chanyeol was at his side, holding his hands the moment he started to look like he was going to cry. She told Jongin he should have said something sooner, but Jongin admitted that he’s never had the courage.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol herself wasn’t at all turned off by the idea, but she was worried. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Jongin, and after many days of research and tutorials, they both decided they would try.</p><p> </p><p>It had never gone farther than fingering until now, but boy was Jongin a dream with Chanyeol’s hands between his legs. Jongin was so vocal and so, so sensitive. It just made her crazy to watch him fall apart from her fingers alone.</p><p> </p><p>But today was the day. Today, Chanyeol will actually fuck him and as much as she feels she should be nervous, something deep inside her makes her feel unhinged seeing Jongin’s pretty, lithe form under the spray of the showerhead right now. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin looks at her, pieces of his hair matted to his hair from the water, lips parted as his little pink tongue swipes across his lip nervously. Chanyeol shivers, stepping closer until Jongin is pinned to the cold tile of the wall. Jongin gasps, and Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to take the opportunity to swallow it in a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin releases a little sigh, one of his hands reaching behind her to squeeze her ass and pull her closer. The strap between them presses against Jongin’s tummy, right next to his own twitching erection. Jongin breaks the kiss to look between them, eyes becoming hooded as he fixates on their cocks.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is quick to grab the lube they brought in with them, reaching between them after spreading enough on her hand. She tries her best to wrap her hand around the dildo and Jongin, jerking them both off simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin gives a choked off whimper, plump lips parted as he pants and watches Chanyeol’s hand as if in a trance. He shakily reaches up to cup Chanyeol’s breast, his breathing already ragged just like it was when she was stretching him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol kisses along Jongin’s sharp jawline, her long auburn hair matting from the water pouring over them both. She nips at the skin just below Jongin’s ear, pressing her lips there and whispering.</p><p> </p><p>“Bend over for me, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin gives a small noise, something between a moan and whine. The space is small and it’s a bit hard to get in a proper position where the water isn’t completely spraying in Jongin’s face, but they make it work. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin bends over for her, arching a little and looking behind him with pleading eyes. Chanyeol groans at the sight, stepping closer and letting her strap on press between Jongin’s slick ass cheeks. She feels breathless as she presses the cockhead of the dildo to Jongin’s hole, the lube allowing the slide to be relatively easy.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin whimpers, and Chanyeol feels breathless watching the dildo disappear inch by inch into her husband. He lets his head fall against the shower tiles in front of him, his body trembling as he adjusts. Chanyeol gently wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him from behind so he stands flush against her instead under the showerhead. </p><p> </p><p>She sees the look of discomfort on Jongin’s face, and feels a pang in her chest. One hand stays around Jongin’s waist, the other going to wrap around his cock. She practically purrs in his ear. “You’re so pretty on my cock, Nini.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin’s cock visibly jerks in her hands and Chanyeol grins.</p><p> </p><p>“You liked that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I like this a lot,” he says shakily, sighing at the warmth of Chanyeol’s bare breasts against his back as he tries to relax against her. He lightly grinds back on her, moaning at the stimulation. Chanyeol hums, kissing up the column of his neck. Jongin starts moving his hips a little more, and Chanyeol grasps them. She squeezes, and Jongin looks at her with a pleading gaze. “Please… Noona, please move.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol feels her nerves start to act up, but she tries to just live in the moment. This moment, here with the love of her life.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls out all the way to the tip before thrusting back in. When she sees Jongin just melt at the feeling, she keeps going. Chanyeol uses her grasp on Jongin’s hips to bring him back on her cock, eyes wracking down Jongin’s silhouette and how pretty he looks getting fucked. </p><p> </p><p>“F-Faster Chanyeol noona... “</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t have to be asked twice.</p><p> </p><p>She pushes Jongin against the wall again, this time his chest is flush against the tiles. The warm spray of the water makes the slap of their hips louder and it echoes against the bathroom walls. Jongin’s high pitched moans are all Chanyeol can focus on, though.</p><p> </p><p>He’s an absolute dream, pinned against the wall, ass arched back and neck craning to see Chanyeol fuck him. His skin is wet and glistening in the light of the bathroom, muscles flexing as he goes stiff and gasps loudly. Chanyeol makes sure to fuck him at just the right angle, her breasts bouncing a little each time their hips hit together over and over. Her thick thighs jiggle too, but so do Jongin’s. Chanyeol feels herself getting wet again just thinking about how the two of them look right now. She just wishes she had her phone to take a picture of Jongin right now. It’s a sight she never wants to forget, him falling apart and crying out just from <em> her </em> fucking <em> him </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Noona! N-Noona I’m gonna- <em> ah </em>. I-It feels too good,” Jongin’s voice makes him sound like he’s at the very edge, and Chanyeol just craves to ruin him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna come with me inside you?” Chanyeol says, realizing how breathless she really is. Jongin gives a small cry, nodding desperately and reaching between his legs to jerk himself off. Between their own hips slapping obscenely and the water falling against the floor of the shower, it’s hard to tell, but Chanyeol swears she can pick up on the slick sound of Jongin fisting himself. He sounds so wet, and it makes her feel dizzy as she looks down at where Jongin tight hole stretches around her cock.</p><p> </p><p>She licks her lips, craving to really feel how tight he is, and slowing her pace for a moment. She uses her lubed finger to prod against the ring of muscles, gently pushing it inside along with the dildo and feeling it flutter around her.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin releases a loud cry, throwing his head back and going as stiff as a board against her. He spasms, and she fucks him through it as he comes all over his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly Jongin starts to slump, the mess he made being washed away by the now lukewarm water. Chanyeol gently removes her finger and the dildo from his ass, feeling so warm at the sight of his stretched hole gaping and squeezing around nothing. She feels so turned on, especially at the sight of Jongin just sliding down the shower wall and sitting on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol turns off the water, grabbing one of their towels hanging up and reaching down to cup Jongin’s cheek. He looks up at her dazedly, giving her the most fucked out smile. It’s the same smile he gives her after she rides his face, usually his lips shining with her slick. </p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol,” he says happily, looking up at her once again with all of the love and trust in the world. He crawls forward, unbuckling the strap and throwing it somewhere outside on the bathroom floor. Jongin kisses her thigh, before getting up and leaning up to kiss her properly. The passion he puts into it makes Chanyeol swoon, and when they pull apart Jongin just cups her cheek. “How did I get so lucky to marry someone like you?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol giggles, putting the towel over Jongin’s shoulders after quickly towel drying his hair. “Keep talking like that and I might want you to make me come again.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin smirks a little, still keeping his somewhat fucked out expression all while getting a mischievous glint to his eyes. Chanyeol’s breath hitches when Jongin’s hand slips between her legs, feeling her wet cunt.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I didn’t already plan to?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin really is the perfect husband. She’s going to be counting down the days that she can fuck him like this again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a few days late to the party but here's day 1!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>